Downpour
by fembuck
Summary: Storm checks on Jean after her friend is brought back for Alkalai lake only to find that Jean is quite unlike she has ever seen her before ... FemSlash, JeanOroro


Title: Downpour

Fandom: X-Men (movie-verse)

Pairing: Phoenix/Storm

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1, 510

Disclaimer: Don't own them, though I do covet them.

Storm gasped as she landed against the soft leather that cushioned the bio-bed, blinking against the vertigo that momentarily seized her.

"Stop," Storm commanded a moment later as a form both achingly familiar and completely alien to her moved into sight, straddling her.

"No," came the teasing reply. A smile forming on Jean's lips that was unlike anything Storm had ever seen on the woman before.

The body before her was warm and inviting, the face comforting and arousing. Images came into her mind of her hands roaming over the smooth mahogany skin in front her, her mouth licking and biting as moans and gasps reached her ears. But not memories, Phoenix was sure. They were Jean Grey's fantasies that were consuming her mind.

"You're not … yourself," Storm began, her voice hitching momentarily as she felt the redhead's hands trailing, almost experimentally, up and down her sides.

"Then who am I?" Phoenix asked absently, her eyes focused on her hands as the moved to cover Storm's breasts fascinated by the firm, round globes, the swells of which were teasingly visible through the neckline of Storm's blouse.

"I don't know. But you ARE different." Storm whispered struggling to keep her voice even.

"If it walks like Jean, and talks like Jean," Phoenix began squeezing as Storm's bosom heaved into her hands, memorizing the curve and weight of them, the sensation of warm flesh in her hands.

"It knows that what you see is not necessarily what you get," Storm responded beginning to give serious consideration to concurring up a wind and blowing Jean off of her as the redhead's hand traveled down to her waist and began to move under her shirt.

"For someone who used to be a goddess, you have low self-esteem," Phoenix commented lightly, pushing Storm's blouse further up her torso until the material was bunched up over her breasts and her hands were able to cover the white-haired woman's bra clad chest. "She wanted this," she went on carefully watching the reactions her touches were producing in Storm. "She imagined this often. Storm wet, gasping and shivering … caught in a downpour. Out of control."

Storm's body shuddered and Phoenix leaned forward bringing her lips against the dark woman's for the first time, moaning herself at the contact as new yet somehow familiar feelings made her lips tingle. Storm's mouth opened beneath hers and instinctually she allowed her tongue to enter the former goddess's mouth, surging forward holding the woman almost painfully close against her as Storm's fingers tangled in her hair.

Her hands worked at Storm's waist undoing her belt and pants as they kissed, levitating them a few inches off of the bed when she was done, psychic hands removing the dark barrier of Storm's clothes as her hands rested on firm, slightly trembling thighs and her mouth continued to plunder the one under it.

Phoenix pulled away from Storm's lips as another sensation caught her attention.

Her thumb brushed against the soft skin on the inside of Storm's thighs, the digit sliding through a wet, viscous fluid as she stroked.

Experimentally she lifted her hand from Storm's thigh and brought it towards her face, drawing the glistening digit into her mouth.

"Wet."

Storm's lips parted and her hips twitched.

When Phoenix lowered her hand once more she found that the woman was even wetter.

"You're ready," she whispered a moment later as she searched Jean's memories, walking through them to learn what to do next.

Her voice sounded strange to her, curiously breathy and rough. She lowered the hand that wasn't between Storm's legs between her own probing at the dark material of the underwear she was wearing finding it so damp that the tips of her fingers came away wet.

She removed her hand from between her legs and brought it to Storm's face, tracing the shiny tip of her finger against the woman's full wet lips making them even damper with her juices. She felt Storm's body shake again and then the woman's hand was on her wrist, drawing her fingers towards the apex of her thighs, as her lips parted and drew Phoenix's finger into her mouth.

Phoenix hesitated, her fingers tantalizingly close to where Storm needed her but not quite there. At the absence of sensation, Storm finally released the digit she had taken into her mouth and lifted her eyes to look at the woman on top of her.

_Do it_

Storm's lips had not moved.

_Show me_

Storm blinked and Phoenix could feel her hesitation, her tension at the request.

Her fingers moved higher brushing lightly through dark, damp curls.

_Show me_

Storm's eyes closed and her body relaxed. There was nothing for a moment, and then images began to tumble into her mind.

She bent forward, her mouth covering Storm's bra clad nipple, mirroring the image of her the weather witch had conjured in her mind.

She pushed three fingers inside of Storm as she continued to suck on her breasts, the movement hard and decisive without any teasing warning. Her fingers easily slid inside, and she stopped momentarily, despite the continued images Storm was sending her, to absorb the sensation of warmth and wetness, pulsing and pulling against her fingers.

"Amazing," she mumbled against Storm's chest, before burying her face between the weather witch's glorious breasts, licking and kissing the skin she found there as she began to pump in and out of Storm was again with long, hard strokes.

_Mouth_

Phoenix shifted, moving down Storm's body slowly, her teeth raking against the firm, taunt skin of the dark woman's stomach, biting and licking as she moved further and further down her torso.

Storm's fingers tangled in Phoenix's hair as she neared her center, pushing down encouraging the woman to move faster. With her free arm she propped herself up on the bio-bed slightly so that she look down her body, watching as a curtain of red hair draped over her thighs.

Storm's hands tightened in her hair as Phoenix paused, poised above her. The woman was looking at her fastidiously, captivated by the wet, flush flesh in front of her.

_This isn't Jean_

Storm was about to yank the head she was holding away from her, but before she could Phoenix lowered her mouth, her lips immediately covering Storm's small bundle of nerves and sucking. Hard.

"Goddess!" Storm half hissed, half sighed, her head falling back against the bio-bed once more as Phoenix began to move her fingers within in her once again, her lips continuing to suck and nip at her flesh.

Phoenix closed her eyes, sighing with pleasure into Storm's flesh as the images flowing into her from the woman lost any coherence they had once had, becoming nothing but a wild, ravenous surge of feelings engulfing her like a giant wave.

She could feel.

She could feel what Storm felt and she wanted more.

Psychic fingers trailed up Storm's torso to palm her breast, as a psychic mouth covered her free nipple, biting down before licking in a broad swipe over the hard, sensitive tip. Fingers curved inside of her pushing deep and hard, and teeth raked against her clit before lips covered it sucking and a tongue fluttered against the button rapidly.

Storm ached off of the bed, her hips straining in the air as her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure while the sensations pounded through her. She wanted to scream but she could do nothing more than moan and release chocked, strangled sounds from her throat. Hands, teeth, lips, fingers, tongues were all over her body, it felt like five different people her fucking her at the same time. Tears streamed down her face and she wondered if it was possible, even at your physical prime, to die from an excess of pleasure.

Storm's body shivered one last time beneath her lips and hands and then went rigid.

A moment later Phoenix was flooded with moisture, a veritable downpour of pleasure covering her lips, running down her chin and wrist as Storm began to shake once more, mewling little cries coming from her as her orgasm ripped through her for long moments before she finally collapsed limp against the bed.

Phoenix slowly extracted her fingers from inside of the dark woman, feeling a residual ripple of pleasure shoot through both of their bodies as she did. It surprised her and moved up Storm's body until she was hovering over Storm's face, confirming what the sudden darkness in her mind had told her.

It fascinated her that the woman's body was still able to react to pleasure stimulus even though she had passed out.

Stroking some sweat dampened white strands of hair off of Storm's forehead; Phoenix leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips, the gesture almost affectionate. She then swung her legs over Storm's body, landing lightly on the floor beside the bed.

She began to walk towards the medical bay doors, smirking as she blasted them out of her way.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

The End


End file.
